Just Drive
by J.Annie.F
Summary: From the arse-end of nowhere to OSP with a desert detour. Sounds simple right. Well Deeks' is driving and Kensi isn't so confident. ""This is America. Everything leads to a highway. How hard can it be?" - Marty Deeks.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I just paid rent and this would've really helped my bank account!

**A/N: **Just a short little one-shot again, let me know what you think. Hope everyone is jolly and eagerly anticipating tomorrow night!

* * *

Kensi and Deeks climbed back into the car and settled themselves down for the long, and tedious drive home. Hetty had sent them out to a practical ghost town in the middle of the Mojave desert in the hopes of finding a missing midshipman. But to no avail. 48 hours and some impressive sunburn later they were no closer to finding him. Now all they had to do was navigate back to OSP and tell a unnervingly awake Hetty that there voyage had been a waste of time. Whilst the last part didn't seem to advertising they had something else to worry about, a broken sat-nav, no cell reception and Deeks' navigational skills.

"Before we even think of going anywhere Deeks, are you absolutely sure you know your way back?" Kensi questioned as Deeks started the ignition.

Deeks grinned. "It's fairly simple. You just hop on the turnpike, get on the I40, and ride it straight into the city."

"Are you _sure_?" Kensi was in no mood to face the daunting prospect of being lost in the desert with Deeks in the middle of the night. Any other time she would be driving, but an incident involving a pot hole had seen her ankle swell to twice its natural size.

"Do you doubt my navigating skills Fern?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Deeks. We all know you're a skilled outdoorsman. And say it with me now. K.E.N.S.I."

"Nah. Fern has such a better ring to it don't you think."

"Just drive Deeks. And if we get lost, you're walking home tonight."

"Well, we're not going to get lost, so you are going to have to accept I'm driving, because you have a bowling ball for a foot."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"I am absolutely 100% positive. Would I lie to you Fern."

"Deeks – "

"Trust me Kensi," Deeks cut himself short and peeled away from the main road onto a dirt ridden one.

"I know where I'm going."

"I hope so," Kensi mumbled under her breath, already worried about where the road they were on could be taking them.

"Besides," Deeks continued, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "This is America. Everything leads to a highway. How hard can it be?" Kensi shot him a side ways glance, and Deeks rethought how he'd ended the sentence. "I know the way home."

Kensi placed a hand on her temples and rubbed slowly. Her gut was telling her this was going to be a very long drive home.

* * *

Kensi had nodded off, half an hour into the three hour drive. Pain-killers and the limited supply of caffeine in the arse end of nowhere had taken its toll on her. She'd been bordering the lines of consciousness for most of the journey. Barely realizing this road they were on resembled nothing close to a dirt track never mind America's magic highway. That is, until she heard an uneasy moan from Deeks. She pushed herself upright and rubbed her eyes. She dared hesitate for a second before asking the inevitable.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sleeping Beauty. Your prince is simply yawning." He smiled uneasily.

"Deeks, it's not nothing. What's going on? And if you were my prince in all those stories my Dad used to tell me as a kid, I would be scarred for life.

"It's _nothing_," Deeks replied firmly, trying to convince himself that he was right. "I just think I missed a turn or two, that's all."

"You what?" Kensi's eyebrows creased and her eyes widened.

"I just missed the turn," Deeks replied less firmly than before. "We can just do a U-turn. We'll be fine.

"I knew I should've navigated."

"I'll bet Hetty's tea supply on it. All I need to do is turn around, and not miss the turn and everything will be fine."

"Alright," Kensi replied uneasily, although in her minds eye, this drive was becoming seemingly longer and more complicated as the night wore on. "Oh and you do realise you swore on Hetty's tea right. She'd come back from the dead, just to get you back for that."

* * *

The dirt road continued for more miles than Kensi could count and still she could see no turn that Deeks could have missed. IT seemed a helpless cause, until finally a turning could be seen in the distance.

"See Kens, I told you I could get us back." He said triumphantly.

"Deeks, that was 2 hours ago. Its 3am. 3AM!" Kensi said tiredly, her eyes were dropping and it wasn't long before she was dropping off to sleep with a vague thought to how Deeks wasn't snoring by now. Her cell rang in her pocket bringing her back to life.

"Blye."

"_Kensi. Thank god, we thought you'd been kidnapped, where are you? You should've been back an hour ago." _Nell's scarily awake voice rattled violently in her ears.

"Deeks is driving."

"_Oh. Well what did the last road sign say_."

"Hang on, I'll keep an eye open." No sooner had she looked up than a road signed loomed over them. "Lake Havasu City." Her eyes snapped open after that.

"Nell. I'll call you back. I have someone I have to have words with."

"Deeks. We're in freaking Arizona!


End file.
